


Lukewarm

by OrangeZest100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeZest100/pseuds/OrangeZest100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem that I am nevertheless proud of about Sam and Lucifer from Sam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lukewarm

You hung the stars

Yourself with them,

Plasma hotter than I can survive

So when you Fell

                (Capital ‘f’ Fall

                Just like your father suggested)

You collapsed like a black hole.

 

Cold, that’s what you are

Body and mind.

                (Colder than me even

                If my heart attempts to keep you warm)

I’m not sure if I ‘love’ you or

Whether this is the after-effect of housing

A frozen star as your semi-permanent roommate.

 

I know I cannot leave.

Just as blood pulses through me

Faster as you steal my breath with your lips,

I cannot spin an existence without you in it.

You’re part of my Heaven now,

Permanent fixture just as Dean is.

                (My soul mate if you had a soul)


End file.
